Sokka's Mishap
by Mark McCain
Summary: Who needs to worry about Firebenders when you have a Waterbender for a sister and the Avatar for a best friend? A fan fiction short story from adventure series Avatar the Last Airbender. Chapter 1 & 2 of 3 completed.
1. Chapter 1

First I have to say: I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender which remains the property of Nickelodeon and its creators. My fan fiction is meant for entertainment purposes only is not intended to violate any copyright.

Setting of Story: A short time after their encounter with the pirates in the episode "The Waterbending Scroll."

I actually wrote this a while ago, but just finished finalizing it and getting the nerve to post it. This is my first story so please don't be too hard on the criticism. This is meant to hopefully be a three part chapter story. Hope you enjoy!

**Sokka's Mishap**

While Katara pulled out their bedrolls Sokka was busy rummaging through one of the food sacks, a deep frown on his face. He pulled out a handful of squished berries covered in lint. "Man what's a guy supposed to eat around here! I'm starving! I could have sworn we had more food than this yesterday!"

"We did," Katara commented. "But one of us apparently has a much bigger appetite than the rest."

Sokka looked accusingly at Aang's pet flying lemur Momo, who simply gazed back at him with large saucer eyes, until he realized his sister was talking about him. "Hey, it takes a lot of energy to be a warrior. Unlike you _I_ actually have to work for what I get."

Katara stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms. "And exactly what is that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged. "Simple. You just have to wave your arms and do your "magic" thing," he replied a little sarcastically, referring to Katara's waterbending abilities, "while I have to do all the real work."

Katara retorted indignantly. "For your information I do as much as you around here. Besides, it takes a lot more concentration and energy to bend than to use a boomerang."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved his arm nonchalantly as he searched for another food sack. "I'll still take my boomerang over your weirdness any day little sister!" Suddenly Sokka was pelted upside the head by a bedroll. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Sometimes you can be the most infuriating…."

"Uh, hey guys. What's going on?" Aang interrupted. He'd just returned from gathering wood for their campfire and could see Sokka and Katara were at it again.

"My brother here seems to think benders have it a lot easier than those that can't."

"Why would he think that?" Aang asked.

"Uuggh! Forget it. Forget it!" With a grumbling stomach, the last thing he wanted was both of them ganging up on him. "Look. I'm just a guy with simple needs and right now my stomach needs something besides squished berries and …" he pulled something unidentifiable out of the bottom of the sack and held it up to his nose, "fuzzy green fruit that stinks!" He tossed the rotten smelly food over his shoulder making a face in disgust

"My, you're sure grumpy today, aren't you?" Katara retorted.

"I am not grumpy! I'm hungry."

Katara grinned. "Same difference."

"Okay." Aang said slowly, knowing he'd better break the two of them up soon before Katara did something Sokka would regret. "Um, Katara, are you finished setting up camp?"

"I guess I am."

"Great. Then I thought maybe we could go down to the river and do some waterbending." Aang said hopefully. "I haven't been able to practice much since we escaped from Zuko and those pirates a few weeks ago."

"Of course. That sounds like a great plan," Katara replied.

"Uh….Sokka wanna come and watch?" Aang asked.

Sokka momentarily looked up from his resumed foraging. "Are you kidding! No offense Aang but the last time the two of you "practiced" you nearly drowned me with that tidal wave!"

Aang looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, well, I said I was sorry Sokka. It was my first try after all. I'm sure I'll have better control of it this time," he said optimistically.

"Humph! We'll I'm not about to stick around to find out. Between you and my sister, who needs to worry about Firebenders trying to kill me!" He picked up the empty food sack. "Besides, I have more important things to do than play in the water, like trying to find us some food!"

As Sokka took off into the woods, Katara couldn't help the smirky grin that came over her face.

"Gee, Katara. I didn't' think he'd still be mad about that?"

Katara giggled. "Don't worry about it Aang. He always gets this way when he's hungry. Come on let's go down and practice those moves."

Down at the edge of the river Aang and Katara examined the scroll.

"Hey, Katara check this one out" Aang said pointing excitedly to a pictorial of a twisted water funnel that resembled a water snake. "Can we try this one?"

"I don't know. It's got a lot of complicated moves." But seeing Aang's enthusiasm she replied, "Sure why not. Let's give it a try."

After studying the scroll for a few more minutes Aang stood in front of the fast flowing river in a stance similar to the pictorial. Taking a slow steady breath he began a series of gentle circular movements with his hands. Within minutes a stream of water rose and began to spin and twist into a circular water funnel. Aang moved his wrists and the water swayed rhythmically from side to side like a water snake in its natural element.

"Look Katara, I'm doing it!"

Raising his arms a little higher and bending them to the right, he watched as the funnel twisted sideways and flared out like a cobra getting ready to strike. "Wow. That was neat!" Aang said as he let the water drop back. "Come on Katara, you give it a try now."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You can do it!"

Katara stepped forward a little uncertainly. Concentrating hard, she repeated the process and after several attempts managed to create a smaller funnel which she drew up about two feet but when she tried to curve it, the funnel collapsed into itself. Clenching her teeth, she let out a frustrated grunt.

Aang bit his lip nervously still a little unsure of Katara's response. Seeing his guarded look, Katara smiled ruefully, "Don't worry about it Aang. I'll get it eventually. Not everyone can be the Avatar," she joked.

Aang smiled back. "Thanks Katara."

Though a gifted Waterbender herself, Katara still couldn't help but feel a nudge of envy over Aang's apparent ease in mastering some of the advanced bending techniques found in the scroll while she continued to struggle through the exercises. But she was determined at least to accept his talents more graciously.

After all, it wasn't Aang's fault he was who he was. Besides, being the Avatar wasn't all it was cracked up to be, especially now. With only a few short months before Sozin's Comet was due to return, Aang needed to master all four elements if he was ever going to have a chance of defeating Fire Lord Ozai and restoring balance to the world. It was a daunting task even for an experienced Avatar, let alone a twelve year old boy frozen in ice for a hundred years without a master to teach him. It was one of the reasons she and her brother were determined to get Aang to the North Pole to find a Waterbending Master. But for now he needed all the help he could get.

"Come on, let's get back to work," Katara said.

"All right."

Meanwhile in a small pub just on the edge of town, Prince Zuko and Iroh were sitting down for a meal while waiting for supplies to be loaded aboard their ship. Or rather Iroh was eating. Prince Zuko was once again pouring over some maps with several zig zagging lines which indicated the latest trail of the Avatar.

A pretty young bar matron came over to refresh Iroh's tea and looked curiously over at the teenage prince. She smiled shyly before pouring Zuko another cup. But the young prince didn't look up or even acknowledge her presence so intent was he on examining the maps. She placed a tray of delicious sticky cakes before him, but still he said nothing. Giving a little shrug, she bowed respectfully to Iroh and quietly she retreated to the back room.

"Really Prince Zuko, you should put aside those maps and enjoy this lovely meal and even lovelier view."

Zuko glanced up at the shabby dim interior of the pub and shook his head. "What are you talking about Uncle? This place is a dump."

Iroh sighed. "You're quest for the Avatar is making you blind to everything else."

"Until I find the Avatar and bring him back before my father, nothing else matters!"

"It saddens me to see you so cynical Prince Zuko at such a young age."

"Can you blame me Uncle?"

Iroh looked at his nephew and the scar which disfigured the entire left side of his face. "No, but I can always hope," Iroh said and sipped his tea.

Their meal was interrupted when a Firebender soldier arrived.

"Prince Zuko. We've just gotten a report that a patrol spotted the flying bison."

Zuko immediately stood up from his seat. "Where?" He demanded.

"Not far from here."

"Then take me to him!" Zuko demanded. "Come on Uncle, we must not loose the trail."

Iroh sighed, took another sip of his tea, grabbed some of the sweet cakes and headed out the door. He was really getting too old for this.

Sokka, in the meanwhile, continued searching for some nuts and berries but was secretly hoping to find something a little more edible. Though a vegetarian cuisine might be all right for a certain bald-headed monk, Sokka's stomach was grumbling for meat.

Then a flash of movement in a small clearing caught his attention and to his delight he spotted a squirrel-rabbit munching on some sweet grass. Sokka licked his lips and looked up at the sky mouthing a silent "Thank you."

But the squirrel-rabbit apparently had other ideas about becoming Sokka's next meal and darted off into the woods.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed taking up the pursuit.

Chasing the furry creature across the clearing into the woods, it maneuvered through thickets and around several trees before eventually darting under some brush. With the thought of fresh roasting rabbit evaporating quickly from his mind, Sokka dove head first in after it.

Unfortunately when he came out the other side he found himself tumbling down a steep incline making a loud crunching racket through the dead leaves and branches before coming to a sudden stop as he landed face first at the bottom of the hill.

"Blah!" Sokka spit out a mouthful of grass and dirt just in time to see his dinner disappear from site. "Great! Nice going there Sokka" he muttered to himself.

But as he sat up he suddenly became aware of four Fire Nation soldiers looking curiously at him a short distance away.

As he slowly tried to retreat back up the hill he heard one of them shout. "You! Hold it right there!"

Sokka cringed, turned and took off running.

"Katara you're doing it!" Aang said excitedly as he watched Katara's funnel began to twist wobbly to the side.

Her face was pinched up in concentration as she struggled to maintain the form. "I am!" Katara replied in amazement. But when Sokka suddenly erupted into the clearing her concentration was broken and the funnel immediately lost its form, falling lifelessly back into the water. By the look on her brother's face, she knew something was wrong.

"Firebenders!" he said without preamble. He was breathing hard. "I think I managed to loose them but we better get out of here fast."

Aang and Katara sprang into action. As Katara quickly rolled the scroll up and tucked it in her belt, Sokka looked impatiently around for the flying bison. "Where's Appa?"

"I sent him down into the valley with Momo to graze," Aang replied. "I thought we'd be here a while."

"Great! Just when you need that big furry monster he's never around!"

Aang pulled the bison whistle out and blew on it just as two soldiers broke into the clearing. "Ah, Sokka, I think they found us," Aang commented.

Spotting the trio, one of the soldiers shouted over his shoulder. "Over here!" The two soldiers quickly spread apart into attack positions, with feet wide apart, knees bent. "Stay where you are!"

But Sokka wasn't about to let them take the advantage. Even though he did not posses the same waterbending gift as his sister or Aang's airbending abilities, he was still an adept well trained warrior. Quickly he reached behind his back and grabbed the boomerang blade he always carried with him and sliced it through the air. With precision accuracy the blade nicked one of the soldiers in the arm before spinning around on its return. The soldier dropped to his knees in pain.

The other immediately retaliated thrusting his arm forward in a quick jabbing motion. A stream of jet flame shot out from his fist.

Aang leaped in front of Sokka and quickly deflected the flame with a fast swirling current of air. But suddenly another red hot torch shot at them, this time from the other side as two more Firebenders arrived on the scene. Sokka was forced to duck as one of the flames missed him by mere inches. With a kick spin Aang airbended a blast of current into the chest of one of the soldiers knocking him several feet backwards and onto the ground.

"Go get re-enforcements!" They heard one of the soldiers shout. The injured soldier took off running as the remaining three continued their attack.

While Aang was kept busy trying to deflect several more fire balls, Katara positioned herself near the water and concentrated. There was one thing she had mastered already and that was the water whip. With a stinging zing, she began zapping the one of the Firebenders upside the head until he finally fell to the ground dazed.

Then Aang did a funny sideways flip as another flaming torched zoomed past his face before landing gracefully back on his feet. Crouching low, he made a swift low sweeping movement of his arms and a powerful jet of air moved with lightening speed across the ground knocking the feet right out from under the two remaining soldiers. They landed on the ground with a big thud groaning.

Examining the three dazed Firebenders, Katara smiled and stood up from her crouched position. "Nicely done!"

But their victory was short lived as she heard her brother shout, "Katara, look out!"

Before she could turn around Katara was grabbed from behind. Sokka raced towards his sister but was suddenly tackled to the ground as more soldiers arrived on scene.

Aang spun about and managed to knock the soldier off Katara with an air blast but his attention was quickly pulled away from his friends as he was forced to deflect more fire blasts from the half dozen Firebenders who quickly spread out in front of him. Aang crouched low ready to strike again.

But a few seconds later a solitary figure stepped into the semi-circle.

Aang of course recognized Prince Zuko immediately by the horribly disfigured scar across his left eye extending back behind his ear, a smug look of victory on his face.

With Sokka captured and Aang cornered Katara's temper flared. All she wanted to do was to wipe the twisted grin off Zuko's face. With a sweep of her arm she unleashed her water whip straight at him. But with reflexes born from years of training, Zuko quickly countered. The ferocious flame made instant contact with the water and produced a cloud of boiling hot steam which he forced back at her. She let out a gasp of surprise and dove quickly to the ground to prevent being scalded.

"Katara!" Aang cried out in concern.

"Enough!" Prince Zuko commanded.

Towering over Katara, Zuko tried hard not to loose his temper at the water peasant's impertinence. "Foolish girl. Your primitive water tricks are no match for me. Take her!" he ordered one of the guards.

"Leave her alone!" Aang shouted attempting to intervene, but was blocked by several more fire blasts which he had to do some fancy moves and spins to evade. Doing a backward flip in the air he landed smoothly back on the ground but was breathing heavily. The young prince could see the anger in the boy's eyes.

Zuko smiled. "It is pointless to fight me further Avatar! My men have you surrounded. You are outnumbered and the fate of your friends now rest in my hands." To prove his point Zuko produced a steady flame of fire in the palm of his hand. He waved it menacingly in front of Sokka's face. "Give yourself up and I promise they will come to no further harm."

"Yeah, like we'd really believe anything from a barbarian fire scum," Sokka spat back struggling, then grimaced at his arm was twisted painfully behind his back.

Zuko ignored Sokka's outburst, his eyes turning back to the boy. Though still crouched in a defensive stance ready to continue the fight, Prince Zuko could see the flicker of hesitation. Prince Zuko pressed his advantage, "On my honor I give you my word Avatar. Your friends will not be harmed. It is only you I want."

Aang looked anxiously from Katara to Sokka to the line of soldiers with their backs to the river still positioned to strike. It was then he noticed the waterbending scroll still tucked in Katara's belt. He stared at his for several seconds before looking back up at his adversary. Biting his lip, Aang seemed to have made a decision. Rising from his crouched position he stood defenselessly before Prince Zuko.

Realizing he intended to sacrifice himself for their sake, Sokka tried to plead with him. "Don't do it, Aang!"

But with hands at his side, Aang replied quietly. "Sorry Sokka, but I have to do this. Please don't be mad."

Slowly turning to Prince Zuko, he said, "All right, I give up," and raised his arms in the air.

"You have chosen wisely, Avatar."

But with their backs to the river what Prince Zuko and the rest of his men had failed to see was a huge wall of water suddenly levitating out of the river, rising steeply and cresting precariously above them.

Sokka felt a drop of moisture hit his face. He looked suspiciously at Aang and thought he saw a flicker of a smile. Then he saw Katara's eyes widen. Darting a quick glance at the position of Aang's raised arms he noticed a slight tremor in his fingers. Nervously Sokka rolled his eyes upward and let out a strangled choke. Sucking in a deep breath he braced himself as Aang dropped his arms. He had only a second to glimpse the huge wall of water as it started crashing down on all of them.

The initial impact sent Firebenders splaying out in all directions, arms and legs flailing about. And before they could regain their footing, Aang swung his arms sideways creating a fast moving current which swept several Firebenders into the river. Katara not intent on staying idle wiggled free of her surprised captor and sprung into action. Those still on their feet were countered with a quick water whip to the back of the knees.

Sokka came up sputtering in the swirling current and realized to his dismay he was being swept over the steep bank and into the river. Blindly he grabbed at whatever he could find which in his case turned out to be a foot. The foot unfortunately belong one very angry scar-faced prince clinging to a clump of low hanging branches off a dead tree already leaning at a severe angle above the water.

"Get off of me!" Zuko growled through clenched teeth as he tried to shake Sokka loose. When that failed, the prince tried to hang onto the branch with one hand and shoot a flame of fire at him with his other.

Suddenly both were jolted downward as the entire tree leaned further into the water. Zuko looked up and saw to his dismay the roots from the dead tree beginning to separate from the bank due to their combined weights. Realizing what was about to happen, Zuko tried to kick Sokka off with his other foot. "Let go before we both end up in the water!"

But Sokka clung tight. "Little help here!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, back on dry ground, "Aang, where's Sokka?" Katara exclaimed.

"Over there!" Aang pointed to where Sokka and Prince Zuko were clinging precariously to the dead tree hanging over the river. But before either could reach him, the roots pulled free and Sokka and Zuko both plunged into the fast moving current.

Aang searched quickly for his air bending staff he had left off to the side earlier and popped it open into his winged glider. Several Firebenders were already struggling to their feet again as he shouted to Katara to grab hold then shot the glider upward.

In the river Sokka and Zuko had both managed to grab onto the opposite ends of the dead tree as it bobbed down the river. With one leg straddling the trunk and his hands grabbing at the loose branches all Sokka could do was hold on tight. Then to his utter amazement he watched as Zuko slowly stood up. Dripping wet, with teeth clenched in uncontrolled fury, Zuko inched forward. "I'll kill you myself you water tribe moron!"

Aang sailed over the river with Katara clinging to his waist, as they scanned the water below. "I don't see him!" Katara said desperately.

"Down there!" Aang replied, spotting Sokka. But he wasn't alone.

"Oh no!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko was now only a few feet away from where Sokka clung helpless.

"Hang on," Aang said as he practically nosed dived the glider downward.

As Zuko pulled back his arm ready to shoot a blast of flame he was suddenly knocked off balance as Katara's legs struck him in the back. The impact sent Zuko into the river and nearly Aang and Katara in after him.

"Grab onto me!" Katara shouted to her brother as Aang tried desperately to keep the glider airborne. Sokka didn't need to be told twice and quickly closed his hand around Katara's outstretched fingers. "I've got him!"

"Then hang on tight guys, this is going to get interesting," Aang shouted. Trying to pull Sokka out of the current and the added weight on the glider put Aang's airbending skills to the test as he gritted his teeth and tried gain altitude. Twice they skimmed the water as the glider lurched wildly from side to side before it slowly started to rise.

As Aang arched the glider away from the river Sokka, still dangling precariously beneath, suddenly saw the tops of the tree lined forest fast approaching. "Ahhhh! Tree Aang!" Sokka screamed. "Big tree!"

"I'm on it," Aang replied, banking the glider sharply to the left. Sokka had to quickly draw his legs up feeling the tops of the branches brushing the seat of his pants.

Once clear he let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as he felt his fingers suddenly start to slide out of sister's grasp. "Katara!"

"Aang, I can't hold onto to him much longer."

"Almost there," Aang replied as he focused on finding a suitable landing.

Finally he spotted a small clearing below. Dipping the glider downward he'd almost reached the ground when Katara felt her brother's hand slide out of hers.

"Sokka!" she cried as she watched him disappear into the brush below.

Before Aang could land the glider completely Katara dropped down and raced back towards her brother. Retracting the glider's wings back into the staff Aang quickly followed.

"Sokka! Sokka! Where are you?" Katara shouted desperately. Then a few seconds she saw her brother emerged from a clump of bushes. Though he looked uninjured he was doing a weird hopping dance and trying to brush something off him.

"Ahhhh! Blah! Yuck!" Several branches were sticking wildly out of his hair and clothes and he was covered in caked mud and leaves.

"Sokka are you all right?" Katara ran towards him only to come up short when she got a sudden whiff of a powerful stench coming off her brother. "What is that smell?" It was then she noticed the family of very irate skunk-rats scurry out from under the brush, squeaking hysterically. Despite herself, Katara couldn't help but laugh, relieved her brother wasn't hurt.

As Aang joined them he quickly brought his hand up and covered his nose. "Whoa! Sokka you stink!"

At the instant Sokka's whole body seemed to clench up and he started to tremble, his face contorted. For a moment he seemed incapable of coherent speech. Eyes bugged out, he pointed a shaky finger at Aang. "Is that all you have to say! You nearly drown me in a tidal wave, _again,_ then almost kill in the air and all you can say is _I stink_?"

"Well you do," Aang replied innocently.

Sokka slapped the flat of his hand to his forehead then made a horrible face as he finally got a full whiff of himself. Screwing his face up he said forlornly, "Oh man I need a bath!"

Katara covered her mouth to hide the wicked smile on her face as saw the sudden gleam which appeared in Aang's eyes. "I'll get the water!"


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender Fanfiction. Continuation of Chapter 1: Sokka's Mishap. The second of a three chapter story.

**Chapter 2: Beware of Dark Places**

Katara and Aang followed Sokka away from the river heading for the little valley Aang had said he'd sent Appa and Momo to graze in before they'd been attacked by a patrol of Fire Nation soldiers. Though they had managed to escape, they were far from safe, especially knowing Zuko was once again close on their trail.

As the breeze shifted and blew downwind, both Katara and Aang scrunched up their faces from the rather pungent odor coming off Sokka.

"Sokka?" Aang asked a little timidly.

"What?" he replied in a short gruff voice.

"Ah, would you mind if you walked behind us for a little while?"

Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Why?"

"Ah, well, you kinda still stink."

"What! Errr..." Sokka faced tensed up again. Katara looked at Aang trying not grin but Sokka saw the amusement in his sister's eyes anyway. "You think this is funny?"

"Well, yeah," Katara commented.

Sokka growled. "I have nothing more to say to either one of you!" He then marched ahead fists clenched.

Aang hurried after him. "I said I was sorry," he tried again to apologize.

"Yeah, lighten up big brother," Katara interjected. "Don't be too hard on Aang. After all, he did save your life."

Sokka stopped short, his whole back rigid then whirled around. Still wet and caked in mud, his eyes glared with heated anger at Aang. "Yeah. After he nearly tried to kill me in the first place!"

"Please don't be mad. I couldn't think of anything else at the time," Aang tried to explain. "I knew I could make the wave, I just didn't think I'd sweep you in the river with the rest of the Firebenders. I'm really sorry. Beside, how was I to know you'd land in a den full of skunk-rats?"

He could see the vein on Sokka's temple begin to throb again and he thought he saw the corner of his eye twitch."You know, that's just the trouble with you. Every time I'm around you, something happens to me! I should have never left the South Pole to come on this stupid quest!"

"Sokka!" Katara reprimanded sternly.

Aang felt as if Sokka had literally hit him. He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. Gripping his staff, his eyes suddenly became big saucers full of guilt. For a moment he looked very lost and alone. Sokka sighed, feeling like a heel. Despite all the powerful thingsAang could do sometimes, Sokka had to remember he was still just a twelve year old kid trying to figure out how to be the Avatar. Trying to control his temper, he put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry Aang. I didn't really mean that. It just hasn't been my day today, okay?"

Aang nodded. "Okay."

"Look, I think the best thing we can do right now is find Appa and get the heck out of here," he said matter-of-factly.

"He's right Aang," Katara agreed. "It won't be long before those Fire Nation soldiers track us down. Why don't you try using the bison whistle again?"

"Okay." Aang withdrew the whistle and blew. Though no audible sound came forth, he knew Appa would hear it. But after several minutes and nothing happened, Aang frowned. He tried again and got the same response. "Something's wrong."

"Maybe the whistle's broke," Sokka suggested only to get another stern look from his sister. "Well, it could be. I mean how would we know? No one can hear the darn thing except for that flying fluff monster."

"We're probably just too far away for him to hear it."

"Maybe," Aang replied but he was worried. It just wasn't like Appa not to respond. "The meadow I left him in should be just beyond that forest belt over there," Aang pointed.

"Come on, let's get going then," Sokka insisted.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko had finally managed to pull himself out of the river after the girl had knock him off the log and back into the water while attempting to save her moron of a brother. The last glimpse he had of the Avatar was watching him wildly try to evade the tops of the trees on the glider with his friends dangling beneath. Now standing dripping wet, Zuko gazed at the direction in which they had disappeared. With the added weight, he guessed the boy couldn't have flown far. Taking in a deep breath, he blew a couple a quick short fire breaths to warm himself up before setting off in the direction of his prey.

The trio hadn't gone far when suddenly they spotted several soldiers rounding a bend. "Quick, we need to get out of sight!" Sokka said dragging his sister behind a clump of bushes. Aang, not needing to be told twice, followed suite. Unfortunately the bush wasn't very large and all three had to squish in tight.

Aang stepped on Sokka's hand and he let out a strangled yelp. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry,"Aang apologized as Sokka yanked his hand free.

"Shhh. They'll hear us," Katara whispered harshly only to receive an evil look from her brother. "Here they come." They ducked down as low as possible just as several soldiers approached. All three held their breath waiting for the soldiers to pass.

"You men! Stay where you are," an authoritative voice suddenly called out. The soldiers halted less than ten feet from their hiding place. The three were almost sure they'd been spotted.

"General Iroh," one of the soldiers addressed the stout man accompanied by two more Firebenders.

"Any sign of my nephew, Prince Zuko yet?"

"No sir, but we have soldiers scouring the river downstream."

"And what of the Avatar?"

"No sign of him or his friends, but we've captured the flying beast they were riding as you instructed, though several of my men have not yet regained consciousness."

"Excellent!"

Aang let out a gasp. "Appa!" Katara quickly covered his mouth. Iroh turned and looked curiously at the bush.

"What is it sir?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard a noise." He and a few soldiers carefully approached the bush. As silently as possible, Sokka wrapped his fingers around the boomerang in its sheath on his back.

But when Iroh was within just a few feet, he stopped short and screwed up his face. Halting the soldiers, he took a fan out of his sleeve and waved it quickly in front of his nose. "I fear we best not approach any closer gentlemen unless one of you wishes to be sprayed by a den of skunk-rats." To the trio's relief they moved away.

"We must find Prince Zuko as soon as possible. Without the flying buffalo the Avatar won't be able to escape. Make sure the animal is well guarded."

"Yes sir!" Iroh and the rest of the soldiers walked away.

Katara took her hand away from Aang's mouth. "No wonder he didn't respond to the whistle. Katara, they've got Appa!" Aang said anxiously.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get him back."

"Well, we can't get to him from the direct route. They'll have guards all around him just waiting for us," Sokka replied.

"But then what are we going to do?"

Sokka looked around thinking. "Our best bet is to cut through there," he pointed to section where a small creek disappeared into a densely wooded forest off to the right. "If we circle around and come out the other side, they may not expect us."

"Then let's go," Aang insisted. The three headed down into the gully.

Prince Zuko crested the rise and looked around. From his vantage point he had a clear view of the area in all directions. At first all he could see was forest but then movement in the distance caught his eye, a brief flash of yellow and red before it disappeared into a gully. Too short to be a Fire Nation soldier, the brightly colored outfit could only be one other, the Avatar!

As the trio walked through the shallow water of the slow moving creek, Katara hugged her arms a little tighter around her waist. The further they walked the creepier the forest became. The canopy of trees overhead grew closer together blocking out the sun until only a shadowy gloom filtered through. It was also very quiet, almost too quiet, the only sound made was from the sloshing of their feet in the water. Sokka had insisted they walk in the water to hide their tracks. Aang was beginning to wonder the same as he gazed through the dense foliage which seemed to take on a grey almost dead appearance.

"I don't know about this Sokka," Katara said. "This place gives me the creeps."

"It can't be that much further," Sokka insisted, but he too felt uneasy.

A large fallen tree blocked their path and they had to duck low to pass under it. When they stood up, all three stopped in their tracks and stared. They were in a darkly covered clearing, the canopy of trees high but still blocking the sunlight. But it wasn't that which drew their attention. All around the clearing huge shrouds of grey webbing hung from every branch and trunk. They walked further into the clearing looking up and all around at the intricate eerie design.

"What is this place?" Katara asked moving closer to Aang and her brother. "It's creepy but amazing."

"I don't know," Sokka replied.

Off to the side Aang spotted something usual hanging almost suspended in mid air. It was large and bulky but its form undistinguishable. He moved closer. Cautiously he poked his staff at it and it swayed and began to rotate slowly. Suddenly a grotesque face appeared shrouded in a cocoon of webbing. Aang stepped back quickly and bumped into Sokka who let out a grunt when Aang's elbow made contact with his already bruised ribcage from his previous fall. It was a Firebender, or rather what was left on one, now nothing more than mummified remains. Katara turned her head away from the sight.

"I vote we turn back," Aang suggested.

They suddenly heard soft clicking in the darkness. The trio froze. It was soon followed by more clicking then the sound of scurrying movement. "Uh, that would probably be a good choice," Sokka seconded in a slightly high-pitched voice.

They backed slowly up the way they'd come. But suddenly out of the corner of his eye Aang spotted something dark moving quickly out of the shadows towards him. He brought his staff up and whacked the ground before him, sending an air blast of current at it. With a squeal, the thing was catapulted back.

Before Aang could even determine what it was, another creature emerged from the darkness and scampered towards them. This time it got close enough for Aang to see a three foot furry silhouette on eight fast moving legs. Aang brought his staff around in a sideways motion, slicing another blast of air which sent the creature sailing back into the darkness.

"Aang!" Sokka said nervously and pointed upward. Katara gasped as she saw three more silhouettes descending slowly from the grey canopy above.

"Well it was certainly nice visiting, but we really must be going now," Aang insisted.

Without further prompting, the trio turned and fled. Ducking under the tree, Katara felt something suddenly wrap around her leg and pull her off balance. She landed in the shallow water with a splash and suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards.

"Katara!" Sokka cried as he saw his sister suddenly disappear back under the log.

Flipping over she saw her ankle wrapped in a rope of webbing and attached to the other end was a giant spider reeling her in like a fish on a line, its fangs only a few feet from her. Katara quickly bended a water whip at the creature, smacking it between its eight glowing eyes.

Momentarily stunned it nevertheless rose to its feet and started reeling her in again. Aang grabbed her from behind and pulled as Sokka brought his boomerang blade down and cut the line. Then suddenly they heard more clicking, this time faster and in more of a frenzy as more silhouettes emerged. As fast as they could the trio took off running.

Prince Zuko walked cautiously through the dense canopy forest trying to make as little sound as possible. He could sense the Avatar and his friends were close by. Though it was getting more difficult to see through the gloom he didn't dare ignite a flame in his hand least give his position away. He thought he heard a strange sound, like a tapping and whirled around in a defensive stance but could see nothing. But his stealth efforts proved to be unnecessary when suddenly he heard a lot of splashing and the Avatar and his friends suddenly appeared right in front of him.

With giant spiders on their tail, the last thing Aang expected was a face to face encounter with of all people Zuko. As Aang suddenly stopped short, Sokka and Katara barreled right into him, knocking the wind out of him. Aang landed face first in the shallow water right in front of Zuko's feet.

"Stay where you are!" Zuko demanded, his arm immediately coming up into an attack position above Aang's head.

Sokka held up his hands. "Um, this really isn't a good time."

"Shut up!"

Sokka darted a quick glance behind him, his teeth clenched nervously. He jerked his thumb backward. "Really, I'm serious. This isn't a good time."

Zuko looked up and saw several of the fast moving spiders approaching. Katara brought her water whip up and zapped one of the creatures while another scurried past and headed straight for Zuko. The prince quickly countered with a flaming torch which forced the spider back screaming. But another soon took its place.

Aang sprang to his feet and brought his staff about knocking the spider away from Zuko. It was hard to determine who was the more surprised, Zuko or the spider. But before either could dwell on this more spiders emerged and Zuko and Aang found themselves standing back to back zapping them with a combination a air and fire blasts.

Sokka and Katara were busy with their own battle. Katara continued zapping them with her water whip but then got an idea. As one of the creatures scurried towards her, she flared her fingers out pushing at the water. At the same time she exhaled and the water froze about the spiders legs stopping it in its tracks.

Sokka in the meantime had found a large stick and was using it like a bat to knock the spiders away or poke them between the eyes. But suddenly his stick was wrench out of his hand. "Huh?" He looked back to see one of the spidershad grab it with its spinner rope.Turning back around he saw a second spider fast approaching.

"Ahhh!" Sokka exclaimed. Quickly he ran behind the mummified Firebender still hanging from its suspended webbed cacoon. The spider tried to circle around him, but Sokka kept the mummy between them, trying to use it as a sheild. Finally the spider stopped and simply stared at Sokka with its eight reflective eyes.

"Nice spider," hesaid in a squeaky voice. The spider clicked its fangs slowly together as if contemplating its next move. Then all a sudden it lunged and landed on the suspended mummy which began to rotate crazily. Sokka dropped to his knees and scurried under the spinning corpse before finally getting to his feet again. The spider tried to jump after him but was suddenly knocked down by another spider sailing through the air, the result of an airblast from Aang a short distance away.

As Sokka zipped past Aang though a spinner rope caught him by the ankle. Another spider was reeling him in. Aang leaped into action and jumping into the air, sailed over Sokka and landed feet first on the spider's head. Seeing her brother's plight as well, Katara raced to his aid and helped free him. They looked around as the spiders started to regroup.

"There's too many of them!" Sokka said. "We need to get out of here!"

"This way," Katara shouted pointing to a sunlit opening in the dense forest.

The three raced towards the light, but before they reached it, Aang looked back and saw Zuko battling four of the creatures alone. Suddenly a web rope caught him around the waist trapping one of his arms to his side. When he tried to counter, his other arm was caught and pinned to his side as well. Then his feet were pulled out from underneath him. Aang bit his lip knowing he couldn't leave Zuko to his horrible fate. Without thought, he grabbed the boomerang out of Sokka's hand.

"Aang! What are you doing!"

"I'll be right back."

Using the limbs of the canopy trees above as leverage he sprung over the spiders and landed in front of Zuko. Forming an airball, he shot it at one of the spiders holding Zuko hostage, then spun around and did an air kick at the other. Cutting the web ropes with the boomerang blade, Aang grabbed Zuko and leapt up into the air just as two more spiders jumped up to attack smashing into each other. Aang did a forward arching flip before tumbling to the ground. Zuko, still with his arms and legs bound in webbing grunted as they hit the ground hard. Aang grabbed Zuko and dragged him out into the sunlight where Sokka and Katara stood stunned.

The spiders did not follow, instead retreating back into the darkness. Aang was on his knees breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Aang are you crazy! You could have been killed!" Sokka said.

Zuko lay on the ground struggling to free himself, his face filled with rage. "This changes nothing Avatar!"

Sokka scoffed. "Firebending scum! He should have left you to your fate!" Prince Zuko spat a fire blast at Sokka which he had to do a fancy hop step to avoid.

Aang got slowly to his feet. There seemed to be a tired sadness about him. He looked down at Zuko. "It's Aang," he said quietly.

Zuko looked at him perplexed. "What?"

"Aang, that's my name. Just in case you wanted to know." He handed Sokka the boomerang back. "Come on guys. When need to find Appa." He turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar the Last Airbender Fan Fiction: Final Chapter in 3 part chapter story

**Chapter 3: Appa's Rescue**

After reluctantly rescuing Zuko from a horrible fate by the giant man-eating spiders, Aang and his friends left him safe but temporarily out of commission still bound in the spider ropes and now set off to find Appa, their flying bison captured by Fire Nation soldiers.

The afternoon was waning fast with dusk approaching as the trio made their way as quickly as possible to the meadow Aang had sent Appa to graze in.

As they passed through a grove of tall mango trees Katara and Aang were once again over-whelmed by a powerful stench and held their hands over their noses. "What is that horrible smell?" Katara asked looking over at her brother.

Sokka threw her a dirty look. "All right, let's not start that again!"

"Not you, that _other_ bad smell."

"Oh," Sokka replied, and then suddenly stepped in something squishy. "Eww!" Lifting his foot he examined the bottom of his boot which was covered in something slimy that smelled even worse than the pack of skunk-rats he'd had the misfortune to encounter earlier. It was a piece of rotted, fermenting fruit. He stuck out his tongue in disgust as he wiped his boot on the grass. He then noticed the ground was covered with similar half-eaten fruit.

Just then something large and black swooped down in front of him then soared over his head. Katara and Sokka ducked low. Sokka quickly withdrew his boomerang. "Ahhhh! What was that! What was that!" he demanded in a high pitched voice.

"Take it easy, guys. It's just a vampire fruit bat," Aang said pointing.

Sure enough another large bat swooped down, grabbed a piece of the smelly fruit and flew back up into the tree. Katara gasped and huddled closer to Aang. Glancing upward she noticed the tree was filled with the giant creatures. "There must be hundreds of them!"

Aang suddenly felt a little embarrassed with Katara standing so close. He cleared his throat then looked up at the sky which began to take on an orange tinge. "It's getting late. They must be waking up to feed."

"Great! Giant man-eating spiders and now vampire bats. Are there any more creatures around here that would like to make us their next meal we should know about?" Sokka demanded.

"They're perfectly harmless, Sokka. They're just after the rotting fruit," Aang explained. "It's a delicacy. We used to have them in the caves below the Southern Air Temple. The lemurs didn't get along with them very much."

"Well I vote we get out of here before they decide to try us next!" Sokka replied.

Suddenly they heard a commotion a short distance away. Fearing more Firebenders, the three ducked quickly behind one of the large trees. The noise continued but didn't seem to be getting any closer. Aang cautiously peeked out from behind the tree, and then to Sokka's surprise, sprang excitedly from their hiding place.

"Momo!" The flying lemur was in the middle of a tug-of-war with one of the bats over a piece of fruit. As Momo looked up, the bat snatched the fruit, flicked its tongue and disappeared into the tree. The lemur hoped over and onto Aang's shoulder, wrapping his long tail around his head. "Good to see you boy."

Katara and Sokka joined them. "Momo, where's Appa?" Aang asked. The lemur jumped off his shoulder and headed through the woods. The trio followed. When they reached the edge of a small meadow, all three crouched low behind some bushes and looked out across the small clearing. There in the center near several large rocks was Appa surrounded by at least a dozen or more Fire Nations soldiers guarding him.

Aang took out the bison whistle and blew. Across the clearing, Appa raised his woolly head and let out a loud "Grrrrr!" He shook his body then flapped his massive tail attempting to take flight, but something was holding him back. Firebenders quickly surrounded him, shooting warning flames at the bison's face until he backed down.

Angered, Aang impulsively leaped up to try and help him, but Sokka pulled him back. "Let me go!"

"You just can't go barging in there Aang. There's just too many Firebenders."

"But they're hurting him!"

"Aang, Sokka's right. You'll be no good to us or Appa if you get caught."

"But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of a plan," Sokka reassured him. Reluctantly Aang settled back down but gripped his staff tightly until his knuckles were white.

Sokka examined the scene before him. There were too many Firebenders to risk a direct attack. "We need some kind of distraction. Something to lure the Firebenders away," he said thoughtfully out loud. It was then he noticed one of the vampire bats flying overhead against the orange sky. He wondered. "I think I've got an idea. Come on." He led them back to the mango trees where the bats were getting more active.

"Why are we back here?" Katara asked nervously.

"I've got a plan. It's a little crazy but it just might work." Sokka was busy gathering up the rotting fruit into a pile.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"The bats are attracted to this stinky fruit right?'

"Yeah. So what?"

"So I figure where the fruit goes the bats ought to follow." Aang was beginning to see where Sokka was leading. As the three gathered up the fruit, Sokka outlined his plan. Taking the satchel off his shoulder, Sokka stuffed it with fruit, and then pounded it into a pulp with a rock until it was a slimy drippy mess leaking from the bag. He handed the bag to Aang.

Meanwhile Katara had gathered up another pile and did the same. "Wait until we get into position and do our thing. We'll signal you when we're ready."

Aang nodded. Sokka and Katara slowly crept into the clearing using the tall grass to hide their progress. When they were within a reasonable distance of the Firebenders now huddled together, Sokka rose, took a handful of the slimy pulp and tossed it near the soldiers. When one of the Firebenders suddenly turned towards them, Sokka and Katara quickly dropped to the ground. But after a few seconds, he simply wrinkled his nose and moved a few paces away. Sokka let out a sigh of relief. Circling, they repeated the process until the fermented fruit was spread throughout the area.

They then positioned themselves as close to Appa as they dared without being seen. Sokka cupped his hands together and made a fluttering, chirping sound like a common prairie dog.

Aang, waiting at the edge of the clearing, popped open the glider. He looked down at Momo. "Come on boy, that's our signal."

Gripping the satchel of pulpy fermented fruit, Aang leapt in the air and started circling the mango trees. In no time the giant bats started to stir. Dipping low, he blew an air blast into the canopy stirring the bats up into a wild frenzy. They took flight and, picking up the scent of the fermented fruit, followed Aang as he led them towards the clearing.

One of the Firebenders pointed upward as he noticed Aang approaching. But before they could do anything, Aang rained the contents of the bag on top of the soldiers below. Attracted by the scent, the mass of bats nosed dived downward. Fire Nation soldiers started scattering in all directions.

Aang kept them further distracted by circling around and dipping low. "Hey, over here!" Those soldiers not being attacked by the bats turned their attention away from Appa and were busy trying to shoot Aang out of the air with fire blasts. Those soldiers without bending abilities used their spears. He easily evaded them, laughing. "Is that the best you've got?"

Momo, not to be left out of the action swooped down and tipped several of the soldier's helmets down over their faces so they couldn't see.

When a couple of the soldiers suddenly started heading back towards Appa, Aang swooped low, knocking a couple of them down with his glider. One of the Firebenders turned and shot a fire blast at him which came a little too close even for Aang's comfort. He was forced to pull back up as the flame shot past him, igniting the brush in the clearing. "Whoa!" Glancing over, he noticed the tip of his glider was singed. Aang was forced to circle a little higher as their aim improved. As the fire started to spread, black billowy smoke rose out of the clearing.

Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka had made their move. When they reached the bison, they noticed a thick chain secured around one of his six legs. Appa let out a growl straining against it, but it remained firmly wrapped around a large rock. Sokka examined the link lock.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked.

"We need to find something to break this lock off." He picked up a rock and started pounding it.

Then one of the soldiers suddenly noticed Sokka and Katara. He turned and tried to throw a spear at them but just then one of the giant bats suddenly landed on the front of his helmet. The soldier's eyes widened, "Ahhhh!" Running blindly around trying to wrench his helmet off, the soldier ran right into Appa who let out a growl then head butted the soldier sending him sailing across the clearing and into the backs of two Firebenders. All three slumped unconscious to the ground in a piled heap.

The spear landed harmlessly in the grass a few feet from Sokka. He looked at it curiously. "This will do!" Taking the spear he jammed it into the lock trying to pry it open.

Meanwhile Prince Zuko had at last managed to free himself from the spider bindings and was on his way back when he ran into Iroh.

"Prince Zuko!" his uncle exclaimed relieved. "Are you all right?" Zuko merely clenched his teeth and growled. But it was then he noticed the black smoky cloud rising a short distance away. "What is that?"

Iroh looked over in the direction Zuko was pointing. His eyes widened slightly and stroked his beard as if in thought. "I believe that is the Avatar trying to rescue his flying buffalo."

"What!" Zuko raced towards the smoke. "Come on Uncle, we need to get over there before he has a chance to escape."

Iroh sighed as once again he followed his nephew. He _definitely_ was getting way too old for this kind of thing.

Though the smoke was providing an added screen, it was also starting to drive the bats away. Aang landed his glider in front of Sokka and Katara.

"Come on guys. What's the hold up?"

Gritting his teeth, Sokka replied. "I can't break the lock." Suddenly the spear broke in half sending him backwards onto his butt.

Just then three more Firebenders snuck up on them from behind the bison. "Look out!" Katara cried as a fire blast came right at them. Sokka ducked low to the ground as the flame shot straight at him through the chain. Aang quickly produced an air shield over his friends.

As the second Firebender moved into position, he unfortunatelycame alittle too close to Appa's back end. The bison turned its head and growled then fanned its tail. A massive jet stream of air sent the unsuspecting Firebender sailing skyward.

When the first Firebender tried to blast them again, Aang noticed the chain grew red hot against the heat and it gave him an idea. Still blocking the blasts with his shield he shouted for Sokka and Katara to get aboard Appa.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't have time to explain. Just get aboard Appa quick and hold on tight."

As Zuko and Iroh approached the clearing they noticed a peculiar sight. A soldier was sailing through the air heading for the tops of the surrounding tree lined forest. "Hurry, Uncle!"

The remaining two Firebenders continued to shoot fire blasts at Aang through the chain. Twirling his staff rapidly about to deflect the flames, Aang shouted, "Appa! Yip-Yip! Appa Yip-Yip!" With each fire blast the chain grew hotter and as the bison strained against it, the links began to warp and stretch out.

Katara and Sokka watched anxiously aboard Appa. Aang was deliberately keeping himself close to the Firebenders in order to direct their blast at the chain, but they could see the strain on his face. He wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. Suddenly one of the fire blasts knocked Aang's staff from his hands. "Aang look out!" Sokka called out.

Aang did a sideways flip to avoid the blast, landing on his stomach then had to immediately roll to the other side to avoid a second blast. Sokka took out his boomerang and sliced it through the air knocking one of the Firebenders down while Katara urged the bison, "Come on Appa, pull! Yip-Yip! Yip-Yip!"

The bison let out one last tremendous groan and suddenly the chain snapped. It was then Katara spotted a familiar figure racing towards them. "Aang! It's Zuko!" Aang quickly retrieved his staff and leapt aboard the bison as Appa took flight.

"After them," he shouted to his men. But all around soldiers were either still fleeing from bats chasing them or trying to stagger to a standing position. As Iroh caught up with his nephew he had to quickly jump to the side as flames shot heatedly out of Zuko's clenched fists. As the flying creature disappeared into the smoky cloud above, Zuko was forced once again to watch the Avatar escape.

The End


End file.
